The Little Giant
by WizardPlayz
Summary: Coming back to his old high school, Yuri Katsuki goes to Japan with his fiancé Victor and his "son" Yurio. They meet Yuri's cousin, Takeda. They meet the new Karasuno team only thing is that Yuri holds something that no one knows. Will Yuri and Hinata get along?
1. chapter 1

**Just a quick note before we begin! I will reference Russian Yuri as Yurio and Japanese Yuri as Yuri. Just wanted to get that out there. Now enjoy!!**

"Everyone is alright, dear, we'll land soon." I said softly as I hug him, he just hums and leans on me.

"AUGH! Get a room!" Yurio suddenly exclaims, I turn around, still hugging Yuri, and look at him.

"Aww you want a hug too, son?" Yurio immediately jolted up and got to the farthest corner that his seat can offer.

"GET THE F*K AWAY FROM ME OLD MAN!!AND IM NOT YOUR SON!!!" Yurio exclaims, I just smile and bury my face in Yuri's shoulder.

 _After a long plane ride..._

"Alright! We are here at Sendai!" I exclaim as Yurio puts down his stuff for a while.

"And now a long car ride to Hasetsu, oh joy..." Yurio says with such enthusiasm (not really his being sarcastic) and I see my Yuri stretching as well.

"Oi, pig I'm hungry let's go eat..." Yurio said as he looked at Yuri than at me. Yuri nods.

"Yeah I agree I'm pretty hungry after the flight, I know a place that's near here and serves really great food."

"Well Pig lead the way!" Yurio exclaimed as I grab Yuri's hand and started walking.

 _Few minutes later **sorry but I love memes**_

We were walking for quite a while now, until I saw a little store up ahead.

"Hey we can pick up some food from here for the trip to Hasetsu!" All of us agreed and we walked in. We saw a blonde male leaning back on his chair, reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette. When we open the door, a little bell could be heard as we entered, the man got up and put down his newspaper.

"Hello! Welcome to the-" he immediately stopped as he looked at three of us with eyes wide open, or more specifically someone.

The man stop talking as he looked at me in shock. I guess I'm still pretty famous here, huh?

"Hey Keishin-kun where do I-" suddenly there was a voice behind us, we all turn around to see-

"Takeda?!"

 _Yuri's POV_

"Yuri?!" Victor and Yurio looks at each of us then they look back at me. They are both soooo confused right now..

"Oh my gosh! It's been a long time Yuri!" Takeda exclaims as he puts down the boxes he was carrying and came over to give me a hug.

"Too long! I miss you!" I said as I hug back, until a certain silver hair man hugs me from behind and pulls me away from Takeda.

"Yuri~ who is this man?" Victor asked as he glared at Takeda, I just roll my eyes as Takeda chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry that was rude of me, my name is Ittetsu Takeda." He bows as I finish his sentence.

"His my cousin." I can tell that Victor and Yurio are looking at Takeda and me.

"Well the two of you do look alike.." Victor murmured as Yurio nods in agreement.

"So do we have two pigs now?" Yurio groans as he looks at Yuri and at Takeda. Takeda just looked shocked.

"P-pig?" He says as he looks down at his stomach and rubs it gently.

"I mean I don't eat too much pork cutlet bowls as Yuri but... am I really fat?" Yurio couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.

"Yep they are definitely related."


	2. Chapter 2

We decided to show Victor and Yurio my old high school before my parents decided to move to Hasetsu. Victor, of course, said yes and Yurio... well right now he was being drag by Victor. Yurio was yelling insulting things to Victor and squirming around like a child. Seriously his 15 years old he should act like one, wait...

"So how have things been Takeda-kun?" I ask as we continue walking down the walk way. I decided to make a conversation with Takeda in order for us to listen to something else other than Yurios insults.

"Oh everything's fine! I became one of the managers for the boys basketball team!" I look at him, my eyes shining with excitement.

"Really?!" Takeda nods excitedly, as he continues to explain to us. Victor decided to join in.

"Say Ittetsu-"

"Please call me Takeda your going to be part of the family now!" Victor softly smiles as he nods and continues.

"Takeda, do you yourself play volleyball?" Takeda shakes his head.

"Well no not exactly, I mean I play a little bit but I'm not good at all." I hear Yurio scoff as I turn and look at him.

"How ironic, your one of the managers of the volleyball team and yet you the play the damn sport so what's the point of having you around?" I glared at Turio as Victor does the same.

"Yurio!"

"What? I can't say what I think?!" Takeda just shakes his head and continues walking.

"It's ok I don't think much about it. I'm more of an organizer than anything else."

"Wait so what do you do then?" Yurio asked

"Well I make sure that every player in the team does good on their classes and I organize games too. Which reminds me we can turn left and there is the high school Yuri used to go too." Ah.. I remember this route, it's the one I used to take when I was still in Karasuno.

I breath in deeply and sighed, "I remember this route.." I smile softly as I look at my surroundings, nothing changed here and I'm actually glad...

Takeda begin to brag about the Little Giant, as he stood about 5'6.9 feet tall and leading Karasuno to being a powerhouse school, but sadly since he left Karasuno has being known as the flightless crows, and it made me sad, knowing that the school that I went to and working so hard to become national champions really made me mad.

But according to Takeda, they got a new set of players that made Karasuno became a power house school again and what's interesting is that one of the players is only 5'4 feet high.

I can't wait to meet that player!

About 10 minutes later, Takeda let us to the back of the school, which is where the gym is located. On the way we heard voices yelling,

"Chance ball!"

"Three block!" And so on so forth.

When we were at the entrance of the gym, me and Takeda were talking about the current team while Victor was looking around along with Yurio.

"Wow! What's that big pink tree?!" Victor suddenly yelled as he points at a Sakura tree. Yurio just scoff at him.

"That's a Sakura tree you idiot." Victor just takes a selfie as Yurio starts yelling at him for who knows what.

We were at the entrance of the gym until I heard,

"Out!" I turn at the entrance and notice that a volleyball was head it straight towards Victor in an alarming speed.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I heard some kids yelled at him but Victor was paralyzed, he isn't used to this type of situation. At this rate he was going to get hit!

My body moved on it's own, I extended my arm and hit the ball right at my wrist making it bounced back.

Suddenly a boy with brown hair and a strike of yellow hair appeared on the door,

"I'm so so-" the next thing he knew, he got hit square in the face, and falls to the ground.

I heard a gasp behind me, I look up to see a bald guy shaking the boy with the yellow strike.

"Nishinoya!" A bald kid ran to his side as some of them follow. They all look up at me as I look down on my wrist. I see a pinkish hue on it, I just look at my wrist amazed...

I look up to be greeted by stares as all of them looked at me, especially a that orange haired kid. I can see his eyes sparkle as he looks at my wrist and wondered how it must have felt like to stop the ball…

I just smiled and said, "Nice toss!"


End file.
